Choosing
by LittleGrape03
Summary: Transferring schools is never easy. But transferring schools, loosing best friends, breaking up with cheating boyfriends, falling in love, and then having a crappy father isn't all that great either. The Sons of Ipswitch can help. PogueXOc some TylerXOc
1. A new beginning

_***dodges books that come flying* Okay, okay! Yes, I started another story but I couldn't resist! I've been awaiting to star a story like this for a long time because this is my favorite movie! I love it so much! So here you go!**_

_***gets shot***_

_**Anyways just enjoy it if not click the back button…NOW!**_

_**I do not own The Covenant and/or it's character's in anyway shape or form! If I did *grins*…well lets get into the details…**_

* * *

_**~%**__A new beginning__**%~**_

I looked at the big school with light golden eyes as my big brother pulled in front of it.

We stopped and I didn't move to get out of the car as he popped the trunk and grabbed my green plaid suitcase.

He walked over to my door and opened it and leaned on the side, raising a black eyebrow.

"Are you going to stare all day, Kida, or are you going to get out of my car?" he asked me smirking. I glared up at him before slowly getting out of his dark blue Camaro.

"Shut up David. It's bad enough I have to go to _this _school by myself," I said quietly. He rolled his eyes before we walked up the stairs.

"I'm sure that you'll have more then three friends and a boyfriend when I see you again," he said smiling down at me.

I hummed in response as I looked around.

I played with my black braids that were behind my ears done in two long pigtails that went past my chest. That's what was the part that always gave away that we were Native American or "Indians". Our hair and tan skin tone. No matter how much you cut it, you always had long hair!

I blinked as we entered the school and walked down the empty hallways to Spencer Academy.

I grabbed my arms looking around.

"It's sorta…empty, don't you think? For a school that's so popular it's friggen deserted," I said looking at him. He nodded some running his fingers though his short black hair.

"You're right. It's kinda-"

"Weird!" I exclaimed for him. He chuckled at me as I scooted closer to him.

"Aw! Is wittle Kida scawred of the big bad Spencer Academy?!" he mocked in a childlike voice. I glared up at my brother annoyed.

"S-Shut up!" I said stomping on his foot. He laughed as I walked forwards to the dorm room they assigned me to.

I was new to Spencer and was the first one in our family to go here. David and everyone else went to public schools in Nevada.

I was the first one that decided to go to a private school in Massachusetts. Actually it wasn't my decision, my father forced me to go.

After our mom past away, our father started treating me like trash and David like he was a disgust to our family.

So David stepped in as a father figure and tried to help me best he could. Then again…I was five and he was ten.

Now I was seventeen and he was twenty-two.

When he turned eighteen he decided to move out and go to Massachusetts. He tried to take me with him but our father refused.

A year after that our father, Luthord, move to Massachusetts so he could keep an eye on David.

Which then brings me here. David took me so that I could transfer to Spencer not that long ago and I was now moving into the dorms because I wasn't going to live with Luthord any longer.

I dug in my jean pocket and pulled out the silver key that was given to me the week before so I could move into my room.

"Well, it's on the second floor. That's easy to remember," David muttered opening the door to my dorm.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, we all know how _great_ your memory is," I mumbled sarcastically, causing him to glare at me.

We walked in and I looked around as David put the case down next to the bed.

There was a single bed and a dresser with a desk like area on the other side of the room. There was a chair to lounge in in the corner and there was a stand next to the bed with a lamp. There was a closet in the corner and a little TV with a stand.

I walked into the mini bathroom and nodded before walking back out and smiled at David.

"Thanks for the ride," I said taking my white shoes off. He nodded.

"Anytime. I'll drop your car off in the student parking lot tonight. It will be there tomorrow morning if you need it alright?" he said making sure I was listening.

I smiled nodding as I cupped my hands behind my back.

"Right. Car in the parking lot. Got it," I said sweetly as he rolled his eyes. He kissed me on the forehead gently before heading for the door.

"Call me if you need anything or have any problems. You're first day isn't until Monday so you have two full days to lounge here. Tell me when you have any calls from that Keith guy," he said before the door shut behind him.

I stood in the room for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"This is gonna be boring without a roomie," I mumbled before my cell phone rang.

I pulled the silver device from my pocket and groaned seeing who was on the caller ID.

'_Keith'_

"I could have sworn I broke up with him before I left Nevada! You just _had _to say something huh David!?" I stated annoyed.

I flipped the phone open as I walked over to my shower bag.

"What?" I snapped cutting him off.

"Hey to you too baby. Did you get into you're new room?" my three year **ex**-boyfriend's voice came with a smile from the other side. I rolled my eyes but nodded anyways as I walked out of the room.

"Yeah. It's a bit lonely in here though because I requested that they give me a dorm by myself. I'm starting to change my mind. Because of the fact that David brought me in at night I can't go outside because it's dark," I said sighing.

I heard him tusk.

"You let _him_ bring you?" he asked annoyed.

I knew Keith didn't like him. It's only because David claimed to seeing Keith making out with my friend Michaela when I was gone.

I didn't believe him, but I caught them together in bed the night we were moving and ended it.

"Yeah. He's my brother. I didn't want to let my dad bring me," I said frowning at the thought. I heard a laughed from the other side from Keith.

"Why not? You're dad is completely fine," he said with a smirk. I frowned again walking slowly down the dark empty hallway.

"No he isn't. You know that," I said trying to be quiet. Keith sighed.

"Listen Ki. I know that you're dad has been…mean sometimes, but some of the things he's done to you, you've deserved. I hate to tell you but you shouldn't do some of the things you do," he said quietly.

I glared at nothing.

"Are you serious Keith? What things shouldn't I do? Exist?" I asked slowing to a stop.

He sighed again.

"Ki lets not do this? We both know you've been sleeping with other people," he said simply.

I laughed out loud at that using my hand to talk.

"Are you serious?! One, that has nothing to do with my father! And two, **I've** been sleeping with people!? _**You've **_been sleeping with people asshole! Not me! I tried so hard to pretended it's not true but I caught you in bed with Michaela! You were both naked so don't try the whole slumber party thing! Keith, I'm tired of you sleeping with people and then trying to sleep with me. I'm sorry it didn't work. I really am but I'm done," I said shaking my head as I leaned against the wall.

Keith sputtered on the other end before getting angry.

"What!? Why you little- I'm not going to let you do this! Three years and we haven't even slept together!" he yelled causing me to move the phone.

I laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah and I'm glad! I might have caught something! It's great that the whole time we were together that that was all you thought of!" I yelled before snapping the phone as he started to threaten me.

I rolled my eyes stuffing my phone in my pocket angrily.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," I said sighing.

I stood there before turning to walk down the hall again. I stopped right next to the corner and held my shower bag to my chest looking around.

'_Freaky,' _I thought looking at the scarily empty hall. I was just waiting for the grudge or something to walk down the long dark hallway.

I slowly made my way towards the showers following the signs that I passed. I passed many doors and saw that all the lights were off which freaked me out even more.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't the type of person that could get scared easily. Well, at least I thought.

It was starting to change though.

I could hear some people yelling and started to walk in the direction slowly.

I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me as I turned the corner looking over my shoulder.

I turned back around and screamed with a jump seeing someone standing there.

They went wide eyed and held my shoulders gently.

"Whoa! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" he said smiling a bit as he put his hands in his pockets.

I gasped breathing hard as I put a hand over my fast beating heart.

"I-It's fine. I'm so sorry for screaming," I said quickly.

I looked at the person I had "ran" into and felt a blush rise on my cheeks. He had on a leather motor jacket with some dark jeans and black shoes. He had long hair and bright hazzle eyes that stared at me.

"Are you…new?" he asked frowning in confusion. I blinked out of my daze before nodding and holding my clothes closer to myself.

"Yeah. My brother just dropped me off. I was heading for the showers when I heard yelling," I said looking over his shoulder.

He blinked before running his fingers through his hair.

"You…heard that?" he asked sighing. I nodded looking at him.

"Yeah…was it you?" I asked. He nodded running his hands down his face.

"Yeah. My girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend, was cheating on me so I broke up with her just now. It was kinda tough," he said quietly. I smiled sadly at him.

"I can relate to that. I broke up with my boyfriend just now over the phone. Well technically I already did because I broke up with him before I moved here to Massachusetts like last week, but he's sorta slow," I said rolling my eyes. That got him to laugh a bit.

"That's kinda mean don't you think?" he asked looking at me. I shrugged.

"Well he slept with my best and only friend so I don't care how mean it is. So now I have no boyfriend, no best friend, no mother, no father. The only main person in my life is my brother," I said shrugging again.

He just stared at me.

"So you were the one I heard yelling," he muttered. I groaned.

"Oh man! Was I that loud!?" I asked completely mortified. He laughed a bit and nodded smiling.

"Well how about you come with me tomorrow to get you're mind off of it? Then you can have more then one person in your life. I think we both deserve it since we had bad relationship problems," he said smiling some. I smirked some.

"Are you asked me out?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He blinked before shrugging.

"Are you going to go?" he asked smirking back. I thought about it before nodding.

"Sure I'll go. But um…can you direct me to the showers? I sorta don't know where I'm going and it's super empty in this hall so it's freaking me out," I said laughing nervously.

He smiled a bit before nodding.

"Sure," he said turning around and walking past the doors towards the end of the hall.

I blinked before smiling a bit and following him.

We got to the end of the hallway and there was a turn in that said women on it. I looked in and grinned.

"Oh thank you!" I said happily. He smirked chuckling a bit.

"No problem," he said nodding his head. I turned to walk in the door but stopped turning back to him.

"Oh uh…I'm Kida by the way. I didn't really introduce myself before I told you my whole life story," I said smiling a bit.

I smirked at me running his fingers through his hair again.

"Pogue Parry," he said holding out his hand. I shook it not breaking eye contact with him.

"Nice to meet you, Pogue," I said quietly. He nodded slowly.

"Same. I'll see you tomorrow. Probably around ten a.m. I gotta run my bike somewhere then we'll leave," he said before turning to walk away. I blinked before nodding.

"Room 114. That's the room I'm in," I called before walking into the bathroom.

I stood there for a moment before shaking my head with a small smile and getting in the shower.

'_Maybe this isn't all bad,' _I thought turning on the hot water.

_**

* * *

**_

_***blinks waiting***_

_**Well!? Should I finish!? Review and tell me 'kay! It's only a click click away so don't forget!**_

_**Tell me your favorite character's so far and if the character's were OOC at all!**_

_**Kay until next time!!**_

_**~Abby~**_


	2. A day together

_**Well whether you like the story or not I'm gonna finish it! HA!**_

_***gets hit***_

_***huffs* Well! Anyways I do not own the Covenant and/or it's characters.**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**~%**__A day together__**%~**_

The next day was…_interesting…_to say the least.

I woke up in my bed and looked around not recognizing anything before I remembered I was at Spenser's.

My stomach growled and I sighed.

"I need to stock the room up," I groaned rolling out of bed.

I got up and went to the dresser looking for something to wear.

I grabbed my black and white polka dot bra and clipped it on before putting on a black wife beater over it. I looked in my closet some more before grabbing my green wife beater. I put it on over the other one before grabbing my black short sleeved hoddie.

I went to the other drawer and pulled out a pair of denim jeans before putting them on. I glanced at the clock and saw it was nine fifty-five.

I shrugged before starting on my pigtail braids. I put the rubber bands on the bottoms to keep them in place before letting my bangs fall around my face.

I grabbed some socks before putting on my black and green skater shoes. I fixed the three studs that were in each ear before smiling.

I grabbed my keys and phone before stuffing them in my pocket.

I felt like I was forgetting something but shrugged it off as I went to the door. I grabbed my black and gray beanie and put it over my hair, making my bangs fall over my eye, as I opened the door.

I stopped and blinked looking up at familiar hazzle eyes.

"Pogue?" I asked remembering the boy from yesterday. He put his hand down from getting ready to knock and smiled a bit at me.

"Are you ready?" he asked looking at my outfit. I blinked confused.

"Huh?" I asked like a genius. He laughed and crossed his arms.

"You…were gonna go with me today so we could forget about the past problems," he said simply.

I stared at him before recognition came on my face.

"Oh! Yeah! I have to go into town so I can stock my room first though. I'm sorry," I said walking out of my room.

He shook his head some moving as I locked the door.

"Nah it's cool. I have to go into town so I can get my bike fixed anyways," he said as I looked at him.

I nodded smiling and walked beside him as we started for the entrance.

"Really? What kind of bike do you have?" I asked curiously. He blinked before putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yellow Ducati," he said. I nodded rubbing my nose as we went outside and towards the parking lot.

"That's nice. It's fast I bet," I said as he went up to it. I grinned upon seeing it.

"It's Italian! That's the best kind! I mean don't' get me wrong, Japanese bikes are nice as well but Italian, man, can't get any faster then that. I personally think that Italian bikes is more of the way to go if you want great durability. I just don't think that Japanese bikes can do it for you as much," I said giggling some.

Pogue stared at me for a while and I smirked.

"Never met a girl who knew so much about bikes I take it?" I said walking over to the green Dodge Viper.

I heard Pogue laugh and looked through my black bangs to see him walking over to me.

"No way! This is yours?! I thought it was some dudes trying to show off." he said staring at my gold eyes. I nodded smiling.

"Yep," I said proudly. Pogue raised an eyebrow.

"How many miles?"

"Only two hundred and thirty," I said instantly. He grinned again at my automatic response.

"Stick shift?" he asked as if he knew the answer already.

"Of course. I can't stand automatic," I said shivering. He laughed some as if he was still in disbelief.

I opened the drivers door shaking my head. I got in and started the car before rolling down the window to the passengers side.

"Are you gonna follow me there or are you getting in?" I asked smirking some. He just shook his head smiling.

"I'm gonna follow you. Lets see who's faster," he said walking over to his bike. I watched him before rolling up the black tinted window.

I backed out of my spot as he started his bike and put the helmet of covering his long hair. I pulled the stick shift before speeding down the street with Pogue behind me.

_**

* * *

**_

"So you _knew_ this Kate girl was cheating but kept dating her?" I asked putting some apples in my basket.

Pogue was walking next to me nodding slowly.

"Well…yeah but I had no proof," he said quickly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh and her best friend selling her out isn't enough proof for you Pogue?" I asked grabbing some chips.

He frowned looking away.

"I guess I-"

"Didn't want to believe it. Trust me I know. It was the same thing with Keith. Kate was just "messing around" I take it?" I asked laughing a bit. He nodded.

"Same excuse I got then. I was tired of being used," I said shaking my head as I put my stuff on the check out counter.

He looked at me with relief and I smiled.

"Then again, most people wouldn't think that you would be hanging out with a different girl after breaking up with your girlfriend of _two_ whole years. People are gonna talk," I sang giggling. He smirked at me before looking away with a shrug.

"Let them talk. Some people wouldn't think that a girl that just broke up with her boyfriend of **three** years would be hanging out with me. And look at you now," he said looking at me. I blinked before glaring playfully.

"That's different," I said stubbornly. He rolled his eyes.

"No it isn't. It's exactly the same," he said frowning confused. I stopped in the aisle and turned looking up at him.

"Maybe we both need someone who not only relates to us, but also someone who wants to help us heal," I said staring at him. He stopped in front of me and nodded.

"I can…understand that," he said quietly. I smiled gently before continuing to shop.

We had gotten to know each other really well all morning and afternoon. I went with him to get his bike fixed and we sat there and talked about…well nothing for about three hours. We just talked about our lives.

I left out some details but I think he did too so it didn't really matter. We talked about our problems and the other would make suggestions about it.

I walked out with my bags and put them in the trunk of my car. I stood there next to my car and looked up at him to see he was in deep thought while staring at me.

I looked around before looking back at him and snapping in front of his face.

"Pogue? Are you alright?" I asked crossing my arms. He nodded before sticking his hands in his pockets.

"So do you want to drop your car off at the dorms before we go?" he asked smiling some. I blinked confused.

"Go where?" I asked raising an eyebrow. His smile got wider.

"To Nicky's. You have to meet some…_friends_ of mine."

_**

* * *

**_

I let my wet long black hair fall down my back as I looked through my closet for something to wear.

I was forced to take a shower and change before Pogue took me to some place called Nicky's.

It was eight thirty and getting dark but it was suddenly warm outside.

I grabbed a green and black plaid skirt and pulled it on over my tan legs.

I got a black spaghetti strap tank out and slipped it on having it stop before my navel. I felt my hair and it was still air drying as I pulled on my black leather jacket on. I put on my black flats and pulled them on before grabbing my keys and two green rubber bands.

I opened the door and subconsciously smiled seeing Pogue standing there waiting. He looked me up and down and I saw a smirk graze his lips.

"Ready?" he asked looking at my eyes again. Then he reached for my bangs that were sticking to my face.

"Your hair is still wet," he stated frowning. I nodded quickly parting it before I started braiding the left side.

"Well yeah. You forced me to take a shower before we left," I said as I tied the braid that went past my chest.

He watched me as I started with the second braid in the right side.

"Why do you always braid it?" he asked curiously. I looked up at him, my fingers still braiding the hair, before I shrugged.

"My mother always loved my hair when it was braided like this. She said it made me look like her baby girl again. So she always did it in two simple braids. Over time it grew long so I just decided to braid it all the time. I hate it down and in a pony tail. This is the only way you'll ever see it," I said finishing the braid quickly.

He smirked at me nodding.

"We'll see about that," he said watching as I tied the end of the braid.

"Is that a challenge mister Parry?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He just shrugged before looking at me again.

"If you want it to be then yes," he said handing me a black helmet.

We got to his bike and he slipped in his own helmet. I got behind him.

He started the bike and I instantly wrapped my arms around his torso. I felt his muscles tense before relaxing as he looked over his shoulder at me.

I smiled some and he smirked revving the bike.

We pulled out and I tightened my grip subconsciously loving the way he relaxed instantly under my touch.

_**

* * *

**_

_**^_^ Sorry if the ending confused you but hey, it's the way I roll!!**_

_**Please review and tell me how it is or if the characters are OOC at all! Kay?!**_

_**It's a click click away peps!**_

_**~Abby~**_


	3. The fun of ex's

_**Well well well chapter three is finally here…*gets shot***_

_**Any who! I liked this chapter and I hope you guys do too! Well I do not own The Covenant and/or it's characters.**_

_**So let us get started peps!!!**_

* * *

~***_The fun of ex's_*~**

Pogue parked in an ally behind a place that had muffled music pumping from it. I couldn't help but smile a bit feeling the bass of the music against my feet.

I got off the bike and handed Pogue the helmet and followed him into the place. I pulled my black skirt down just in case as we walked in the crowded bar.

I looked around as people dance, laughed, and kissed throughout the whole place. I sorta slowed down but blinked feeling a hand on my lower back pushing me forwards towards a table of people.

Pogue smiled and walked up to them pulling me along behind him.

"Sup guys!" he said touching knuckles with all the males.

There were three of them. There was a blond boy, a dark haired boy, and a black haired boy. Then there were one extra girl. She was blond with bright blue eyes.

The blond male looked me up and down before grinning.

"And who is this?" he asked grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him. Pogue wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me back towards him, which I was slightly grateful for.

"She's with me Reid. This is Kida. She's new so I thought I'd introduced her to you guys," he said smiling at me.

I blushed and looked away from him quickly.

"Hi," I said quietly. The blond girl smiled shaking my hand gently.

"I'm Sarah. It's nice to meet you Kida," she said grinning. I smiled at her nodding.

"Same."

The black haired boy next to her nodded his head with his arm across the back of her chair.

"Caleb Danvers. I think you chose the right people to hang out with," he said smiling. I nodded and looked at the brown haired boy next.

He had bright blue eyes and he smiled some.

"Tyler Sims. Nice to meet you," he said kindly. I smiled back before looking at the blond that was next to him and closest to me.

He smirked looking up at me.

"Reid Garwin. Nice to meet you. If you want to have real funyou should stay with me," he said grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"I'm gonna take you as the womanizer of the group. The one night stand? Amazing how you even get one night," I said looking at everyone else. They all nodded in agreement and Pogue laughed from behind me.

"It's official. She bagged on Reid she's here to stay!" Caleb said grinning. I grinned too and looked up at Pogue who shrugged at me.

"I don't think you'll want to keep me that long," I said quietly.

They all four raised an eyebrow confused and I smiled nervously before my stomach growled.

"Uh…"

"You're hungry," Pogue stated looking at me. I nodded some and Sarah stood up taking my hand.

"I'll take you. I'm hungry too," she said happily. I nodded and walked with her to the bar.

Reid looked at us before looking at Pogue.

"Dude what were you thinking?" he asked like he was nuts. Pogue sat down, talking his jacket off reveling his muscular arms and black muscle shirt.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused. Tyler rolled his eyes and Caleb sat up.

"Sarah told us about your break up. I'm sorry dude," he said patting Pogue's arm. Pogue looked over his shoulder at me as I laughed at something Sarah said and smirked some.

"It's cool. I'm not missing her as much as I thought I would. I'm happy now," he said looking back at them.

Reid rolled his eyes.

"You met the chick yesterday!" he said frustrated. Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"Are you jealous?" he asked smirking. Reid huffed before going towards the pool table with Tyler following.

Caleb laughed some shaking his head before looking at Pogue.

"You really like her huh?" he asked seeing a look in his friends eye he hadn't seen before. Pogue blinked before looking at Caleb.

"Well I just met her yesterday!" he said quickly. Caleb chuckled as we came back and wrapped an arm around Sarah.

"Ever heard of a thing called love at first sight?" he asked looking at Sarah before she walked off with a quarter.

Pogue laughed.

"I think you're going a bit too far man," he said standing and going towards the foosball table.

Caleb grinned and took his jacket off following him over there.

Sarah and I got back over to our table and sat down as Pogue and Caleb went over to the foosball table.

I smiled eating some fries before Sarah smiled at me.

"So if you got here yesterday, how'd you meet Pogue?" she asked confused. I blinked before talking of my leather jacket to let my arms out.

"Well I had just broken up with my boyfriend in the hall and heard him arguing with someone before running into him. We talked out our relationship problems and he invited me to come with him today to this place so that we could get to know each other better. I didn't mind at all and so we hung out all day. I know him a lot better now. It's the same the other way," I said looking at him as he and Caleb played another round.

Sarah looked between Pogue and I before smiling.

"Well it took Caleb and I only like three days before we got together. So you never know. I don't think he was truly happy with Kate anyways. Maybe getting with you would be better for him," she said taking some of my fries.

I looked at her before shrugging.

Then I blinked looking around at no one any longer dancing.

"Well I feel like dancing," I said with mischief in my eyes. Sarah broke into a wide grin and we both got up going for the jukebox.

It took us a while before choosing a song we could dance to and we both liked.

We put the quarter in and both pressed F8 before music came blaring out of the speakers. We grinned at each other as the song Pon De Replay came on by Rehinna.

We nodded and walked over in tune with the beat over to both Pogue and Caleb. Sarah grinned grabbing him by the arm and Pogue smirked watching them run off.

"Have fun dude," he said shaking his head. He turned around and I stood there smiling mischievously at him.

"Hey Pogue," I said grabbing him by the hand. He watched me without loosing eye contact as we headed for the dance floor.

"Hey yourself," he said grinning. I laughed some swaying to the music before singing as the lyrics started.

_It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2 everybody on the floor let me show you how we do lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow wine it up 1 time wine it back once more._

Pogue watched as I dipped to the floor before coming back up and singing. Caleb and Sarah laughed along with us. Pogue spun me around once as the chorus came on again.

I looked at all the people that weren't dancing and grinned pulling up some girls singing the next lyrics.

_It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2. Everybody in the club gon be rockin when i'm through. Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers. Move both ya feet and run to the beat_

All the girls moved there feet as she said run and then laughed before dancing with each of their friends or boyfriends.

I laughed at Pogue's face and put my arms around his shoulders loosely before turning to Sarah who was laughing and pulled me off him as the best part came on.

_Okay everybody get down if you feel me. Put your hands up to the ceiling. Everybody get down if you feel me. Come and put your hands up to the ceiling…_

We moved to the words of the music laughed before the song ended. Everyone clapped and cheered.

Some girls laughed and high-five me before a different song came on with a new beat. We all four went back to our table laughing and out of breath.

I sat down next to Pogue and Sarah sat between Caleb and me.

"Wow Kida! You got everyone to get in on that song!" she said smiling. I nodded taking a drink of my pop before sighing some.

"I haven't had that much fun since my tenth birthday!" I said laughing some. Pogue smiled some watching everyone dance before looking at me.

"You didn't tell me you could sing. You sounded exactly like her," he said smiling. I grinned up at him shaking my head.

"Yeah I get that a lot for some reason_**(I really do get that alot**_)," I said shrugging. Sarah heard a song that she liked and dragged Caleb back to the dance floor.

He groaned and looked at us pleadingly. We both waved at him smiling and he huffed before disappearing in the group of people along with Sarah.

I laughed some before sighing. I felt eyes on me and looked at Pogue who was sitting back in his chair looking at me.

I stared at him before a girl with tan skin and long brown hair came up to the table smiling.

"Hey Pogue. Wanna dance?" she asked with a flirty smile. Pogue looked at her and his smile dropped.

"Kate? What do you want?" he asked, trying to be nice. I blinked before looking at the girl who looked at me with a scowl.

"Who is she?" she asked glaring at me. If frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Kida Young," I said before Pogue could say something. She laughed.

"Oh are you my replacement? You are never going to fill that place," she said flipping her hair.

I laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah, replace you? Why would I wanna do that? I'm not gonna cheat on Pogue," I said coldly.

I blinked and covered my mouth surprised with myself.

'_Did I really just say that?' _I thought before looking back at Kate. She glared again standing tall.

"You're not taking him from me," she said icily. I stood up and glared.

"I'm not taking him from anyone. He's his own person so get it through your head girly. I think he left you," I said smirking darkly.

Pogue stood up as Reid, Caleb, Tyler and Sarah came over.

"Kida stop. Just ignore her," Pogue said softly. I looked at him before glaring at her.

"Fine," I said. Kate laughed before looking at all of us.

"You're good to protect her. I'll beat her ass," she said putting her nose up. I blinked before getting angry.

"What the fuck did she just say!?" I yelled walking past everyone to get to her. This surprised all of them, and Pogue grabbed my waist with both arms.

"Kida stop! Kate leave!" he yelled glaring at his **ex**-girlfriend. Kate was taken back by his tone and I laughed at her face.

"Oh shocked are we? Get over it! Go be a slut somewhere else!" I snapped annoyed. She glared before flipping her hair and twitching away.

"I'm better then she'll ever be," she said over her shoulder before disappearing in the crowd. I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't even know her!" I yelled looking at all of them. They stared before laughing.

"Ah the fun of ex's! You were gonna rip her apart Kida!" Reid said patting me on the shoulder. Tyler was laughing as Caleb rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were gonna beat her ass," Caleb said looking at me with a smirk. I glared at the black haired girl, not that far from us.

"Oh I was. She doesn't even know who I am but she said she could beat my ass!Like hell she could," I said annoyed.

Sarah chuckled shaking her head.

"Some temper you have Kida. And I'll have to deal with Kate later since she's my roommate," she said sighing. I smiled apologetically at her.

"Sorry," I said itching my cheek. She shook he head.

"Oh it's fine! I got to see that! It's worth it," she said laughing. I smiled before looking at Pogue who was staring at Kate with cold eyes.

"Pogue?" I asked curiously, touching his arm softly. He blinked out of his thoughts and looked down at me. He stared for a moment before grabbing both of our jackets.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," he said grabbing my hand and going for the back door. I was confused and looked over my shoulder at everyone with a questionable gaze. They just shrugged before Reid smirked.

"Use protection!" he yelled as the door shut.

I rolled my eyes but put the helmet on as Pogue hopped on his bike and pulled me behind him quickly.

"Pogue what's wrong?" I asked as he started his bike. He shook his head before kicking the kickstand back indicating we were gonna move.

I grabbed his waist tightly and looked to the side to see Kate running out of the back calling out his name.

Pogue sped off, not even glancing at her, and went down the ally before pulling out on the street.

I wanted to ask him what was wrong but he was too wrapped up in his thoughts again.

I could feel how tense his muscles were and frowned. I put my head on his back gently and closed my eyes running my hands up his torso.

He froze and looked at my hands before looking back at the road relaxing.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hmm…well that was interesting…**_

_**Lets keep reviewing please! It's great to have you guys tell me how you feel about it. There are a lot more characters in this chapter so I'd like to know if they were OOC at all kay? And if you enjoy what you're reading, please answer these three questions:**_

_**Who's your favorite character's?**_

_**What do you like about them?**_

_**And what do you think is gonna happen next? **_

_**~Abby~**_


	4. Roomers

_**Okay so starting Chapter 4! It's been fun writing this story and hearing what you guys think through e-mails and stuff so I thank you!**_

_**I do not own The Covenant and/or it's characters!**_

_**Enjoy this segment.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**~***__Roomers__***~**_

I got off the bike and walked behind Pogue into the dorms. He took my key and unlocked the door and held it for me.

I watched him as I walked in and took off my shoes and he walked in shutting the door behind him.

I stood there and crossed my arms.

"Why did you storm out of there like that? And drag me with you!?" I asked angrily. He sighed, running his hands down his face.

"I…I don't know. I just needed to get out of there. I was with you and Kate was there. The way she yelled and threatened you. How you go so angry! It just…I don't know Kida! I keep thinking I like Kate still but then I see you and I feel so differently about her! I feel stronger for you every time I see you and I've known you for a two days!" he yelled looking at me.

I stared at him shocked.

He sat on my bed folding his hands. He clenched them, so he wouldn't punch something, and put his head down, looking at the floor, causing his hair to fall around him.

I walked over to him slowly and kneeled in front of him. I hesitated but reached out and moved his hair, pulling his face up gently.

He looked at me slowly and I smiled before looking down to the floor.

"Pogue, I've known you for two days and I've learned something. You are a person dedicated to one thing and one thing only. The way you talked about Kate, you made it sound like she was your very world. I have a feeling you wouldn't cheat. It was Kate that cheated you've gotta remember that. I'm not going to say that you should stay away from Kate, because that isn't my place. If you still like her and trust her then maybe you should be with her again. I'm going to suggest you stay away, yes. But it's ultimately your choice what you do. You're just confused on your emotions. I know what you're going through."

Pogue stared at me and I looked up at him smiling.

"Give it some time. I'm sure you'll sort out your thoughts over time," I said gently. He just nodded.

"Right."

I smiled and stood up straight, looking at my clock.

"It's one in the morning. I think it's time for you to get going," I said looking at him. He nodded standing and headed for the door.

"See you," he said quietly.

I nodded leaning on the dresser.

"Thank you for taking me to Nicky's and introducing me to everyone. I had fun," I said grinning.

He smirked, hand on the door handle.

"Maybe I'll see you around?" he said in a question. I raised an eyebrow and started taking out my braids.

"Maybe," I said nodding. He smiled before shutting the door behind himself.

I stood there and shook my head smiling to myself.

"Pogue…you're something else," I mumbled heading for the bathroom.

_**~*Two weeks later*~**_

"I'll call you so we can start studying," Sarah said as we walked down the hallway to Spencer.

It had been two weeks since I came here and I loved it. I hadn't talked or seen David in a while and I sorta missed him.

My father had still yet to "check" up on me which I was grateful for. I had gotten close to everyone.

Tyler was the closest friend out of all of them though. He was just so easy to talk to and he was super smart!

Caleb and I got along fine. I think it was weird how he acted as the "leader" to everyone else, but I didn't hesitate to listen to him when he was serious about something.

Reid. Well Reid…he…well Reid was Reid. He flirted with every girl and learned to stop doing it to me.

Sarah was a good friend to me. We got to talk about girl stuff, which wasn't much, and then dance until we passed out. We got to go shopping a couple times but other than that we good were friends.

Kate on the other had was a big problem. She loved to annoy me and was a total bitch. I haven't done anything so far. That's only because Caleb or someone else always interrupts.

If it wasn't for them, she'd be in the hospital by now.

Pogue Parry was the best part of all of this. We were always together and got along great. We had contests about who knew more about cars and motorcycles. He won at the motorcycles while I won at the cars.

He didn't like me being away from him which I thought was cute. Keith didn't care what I did where as Pogue did.

Speaking of Keith. He was calling me everyday every passing period. It was annoying actually and I had to make sure to keep the phone from Pogue and Reid, who loved to answer it when they knew it was him calling.

Pogue also never told me who he chose and I didn't bother him about it either. It was his business, not mine.

"So what are you and Caleb doing tonight? It is Friday after all," I said smiling at Sarah. She shrugged some.

"Well I think he was taking me out but you never know. What about you and Pogue?" she asked smirking.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh come on. We don't plan things out Sarah. Besides I need to do a ton of homework," I said sighing.

She smiled before waving.

"See you later Kida," she said as she walked away. I smiled nodding and walked the opposite direction towards my dorm.

I turned the corner to my room and stopped, hiding again, hearing someone talk.

"Leave me alone Kate," Pogue said sighing while he was leaning against the door. Kate leaned on him and ran a finger down his chest.

"Come on Pogue. You don't even need her," she purred batting her eyelids. I bit my tongue to keep myself from talking as I watched them, curious on Pogue's reply.

Pogue glared down at her.

"What are you trying to pull?" he asked annoyed. She huffed frowning.

"Pogue! Come on! I want you back!" she yelled glaring. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't want you. It was two years of you constantly cheating behind my back! You think I didn't know these things!? Here's a newsflash for you! Reid knows everything!" he said motioning towards no one.

I looked around and no one was in the halls meaning half of them were already at Nicky's.

She sighed.

"Pogue, I wasn't cheating. I was just pl-"

"Playing around Kate? Is that what you call sleeping with other people?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

She got a hurt look and tears.

"Pogue why are you being so mean to me?" she asked with a shaky voice. Pogue sighed grabbing her shoulders.

"Kate listen to me. I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore. If you choose to be friends with me and stop with the flirty bullshit, I'm all for it. But I like someone else now," he said softly.

She frowned.

"It's that new girl isn't it?! The one that came here two weeks ago?! God, Pogue what do you see in her!?" she yelled pushing him some.

Pogue frowned.

"This isn't about Kida," he snapped. She glared.

"It is if she's the one that changed how you feel about me," she snapped back. I saw him grit his teeth.

"My feelings changed for you _before_ I met her. They changed when I found out you were a whore," he said simply.

She went wide eyed before slapping his across the face, the sound echoing in my ears and down the hallway.

His head snapped to the side, along with his hair, and he slowly looked back at her, his expression unreadable.

She breathed heavily glaring at him.

"You're a bastard. I'm better then you anyways," she spat at him.

I appeared in front of Pogue and hit her in her jaw causing her to stumble. Pogue stared at the back of my head, shocked, as Kate held her face before glaring at me.

"You bi-"

"Shut up Kate and listen for once! That's only for hitting Pogue. It's not his fault you changed into some whore because the rest of the crowd was doing it! So back off Kate."

She swung her fist at me and I didn't dodge in time causing her to hit me across the face. I stumbled back and ran into Pogue who instantly held me. I ran my tongue on the inside of my mouth tasting blood. I stood up strait before tusking and hitting her again.

"And _that's_ for the two weeks of hell you put me through! I didn't even know you but because of the fact I hang out with you **ex**-boyfriend you're ass is jealous. It's disgusting Kate! And until you can get the backbone to follow-through with your threats or to apologize to Pogue, I don't want to see you again. And I better not see you hit Pogue again. Ever," I said narrowing my eyes to slits.

She glared at me before looking at Pogue and walked away towards her dorm room that was shared with Sarah.

'_Oh, I feel sorry for Sarah now,' _I thought frowning some as I grabbed my now bleeding lip. I huffed grabbing my bag that was next to my feet and unlocked the door to my room, leaving it open for Pogue to come in.

I heard the door shut as I took my shoes off and walked to the bathroom to wash my hands.

I walked out of the bathroom and Pogue was standing there staring again. I knew he was deep in thought.

I put a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his daze, and he looked at me. I smiled up at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking over to my desk. He sighed sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry about Kate," he apologized. I laughed some grabbing a cotton swab and the alcohol.

"It wasn't your fault. It's only a little cut. It'll heal," I said shaking my head. I walked over and sat next to him on the bed while getting the swab full of alcohol.

"Still…" He trailed off running a finger across my busted lip. I shook my head some.

"This is nothing compared to what happens at hom-" I cut myself off as Pogue looked at me.

"Nothing," I said quickly. Pogue's eyes held curiosity but he didn't press me about it. He took the swab and put it on my lip gently.

I squeaked from the stinging feeling in my lip.

"Ow," I muttered shutting my eyes tightly. I heard Pogue chuckle and opened my eyes to see him smirking at me.

"You look like a five year old when you do that. Especially with your pigtails," he said shaking his head. I couldn't help but grin at him.

He cleaned the rest of the cut before applying the liquid band-aid stuff to keep it from getting infected.

I looked at my lip in the mirror and smiled.

"You can barely tell!" I said turning to Pogue, who stood behind me. He nodded smiling.

I looked up at him and felt him pull me closer to him causing me to smile even more.

"Thank you for standing up to Kate," he said quietly. I nodded.

"Anytime," I said with a short giggle. He smiled again and I noticed how close he was to my face.

'_He's still sorting out his feelings he says. He's trying his hardest to make it work with her. He told me in the locker room. You should just back off for a while Kida._'

I thought about what everyone at school was talking about and stepped away from him, looking down some.

"M-Maybe I went a little far though. I mean…if you still are trying to date her you should go after her," I said walking past him to my desk.

He frowned confused at my sudden change.

"What?" he asked. I grabbed my book and looked at him.

"I heard…you were trying to figure out how you feel and wanted to go out with her again," I said playing with the bottom of my braid.

Pogue stared at me before narrowing his eyes some.

"Who told you this?" he asked a bit cautiously taking a step towards me.

I blinked before gulping taking a small step back making him blink.

Aaron was the one that told me that. No matter how much the gang told me to stay away from him I couldn't help but believe him. Everyone in the school was talking about it too so he wasn't the only one.

Then he told me **not** to tell Pogue who it was because I wasn't suppose to know. Or so he said.

"N-No one!" I said quickly. That just made Pogue narrow his eyes more.

"Kida…"

"It was just…a…a guess! Yeah! A guess that that's what you were thinking!" I let out a nervous little laugh as I turned away from him, biting my lip causing it to bleed some.

Pogue stared at me before recognition came across his face. He crossed his arms frowning.

"Kida did you talk to Aaron?" he asked in a accusing. I shook my head looking at him.

"N-No!" I said but my voice cracked giving me away. Pogue groaned.

"Kida we told you-!"

"I know! I know and I'm sorry! He was just there and then randomly told me that! Like he knew I was thinking about it the whole time! Then it started going around the school and everyone was talking about it! I saw you staring at Kate more and more throughout the days too so that just made me think "Well hey maybe he really does still care" so I was just gonna give you some space!" I said throwing my hands out for dramatic affect.

I kept rambling on about what happened and Pogue ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head.

"Why would you listen to something so stupid?" he asked softly coming up to me. I cut off in my 'explanation' and looked at him.

"What?"

"I don't want to get with Kate or anyone else. Just one person," he said simply. I sight bitterly.

"And who do you want to get with then?" I asked rolling my eyes.

Pogue stared at me before suddenly capturing my lips with his. I was surprised as I threw my arms around his neck, dropping my book in the process.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him. He pulled me up to his level and my feet came off the ground.

We broke apart needing air and I grinned happily my face flushed. Pogue shook his head some setting me back on my feet as he kissed me gentler this time.

He put his forehead on mine before glancing at the clock.

"I have to go get my bike fixed," he said quietly. I pouted some.

"Your bike is always broken," I muttered messing with the collar of his leather jacket. He smirked kissing me again as he maneuvered towards the door, not breaking contact. I put my hands on the back of his neck gently, keeping him to me.

"I have to go," he mumbled against my lips. I nodded kissing him again and he smiled pulling back.

"I'm leaving," I nodded again, smiling, and pulled him down, kissing him again. I sighed some letting go of him and he smirked at me.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. He nodded pecking me on the lips before opening the door.

"Tomorrow morning. You and me all day babe," he said before leaving. I stood there before running over to my cell phone calling Sarah.

I had to get my happiness out of my system some how!

_**

* * *

**_

_**HAHAHAH!!! Bet you didn't see that coming! Well maybe you did but it was better then I expected!**_

_**Anyways keep on the reviews. It makes me motivated to see more and more of your thoughts.**_

_**Who's your favorite character's?**_

_**What do you like about them?**_

_**And what do you think is gonna happen next? **_

_**~Abby~**_


	5. Chase

_**Coolio! It's finally here! The twister chapter! No we aren't going to play twister, so don't get any ideas.**_

_**I do not own The Covenant and/or it's characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_~*__Chase***~**_

"No way! Oh my god okay! We are going to Nicky's now!" Sarah said after I told her what had happened with my day at school.

It was two weeks after Pogue and I had gotten together and it was great.

Sarah was squealing happily on the other end of my phone.

I sat on my bed giggling at her enthusiasm. It sounded like she was going through her closet and I heard Caleb in the background.

"Sarah, Pogue left to get his bike fixed like an hour ago. I don't think I'm going to go," I said chuckling some.

She sighed dramatically.

"Kida! Come on! We have to celebrate you getting the award for your work on cars!" she said as Caleb yelled in agreement. I laughed rolling my eyes.

"Celebrate?!" I asked getting up to change into my pajamas. I could tell she rolled her eyes as Caleb took the phone.

"Kida it's about time you got that award," he said with a smile in his voice. I smiled some.

"Thanks but why must we celebrate?" I asked confused. He laughed like it was some kind of joke before answering with a chuckle.

"Because Pogue needs a girlfriend," he said simply. I blushed some but nodded.

"Alright then. That had nothing to do with my award. It wont…feel…right not having Pogue there at Nicky's. Besides, what kinda celebration is it if he's not even there," I said walking to my mini bathroom.

Sarah took the phone back giggling.

"Oh don't worry about that! We've got it handled," she said a bit evilly. I could hear Caleb in the background saying "We do?"

I bit my lip before shaking my head.

"Okay fine. But you have to have someone direct me because I still don't know my way," I said sheepishly.

Sarah laughed.

"Alright. I'll meet you in ten at our cars. We'll call Reid and Tyler. Find something cute to wear too!" she said before hanging up.

I sighed before going to my closet to find something to wear.

I decided to wear a short sleeved baby blue shirt that had splatters of black white and blue paint on it. I put on a jean skirt, that went to mid-thigh, before grabbing my blue and white converses.

I put on some plaid blue black and white knee socks before slipping my shoes on and went to the mirror.

I put a very small shade of eye shadow on and mascara. I re-braided my pigtails, grabbing my keys and my phone.

I slipped on my black jacket quickly and walked out, after locking it the door.

I walked down the hallway quickly, afraid of the emptiness in the hall. It was about five and I was heading to Nicky's already.

'_Wow,' _I thought shaking my head. I walked outside and smiled seeing some more people out there than on the inside.

I walked to the parking lot and grinned seeing Tyler by his truck with Reid. Caleb was leaning on his silver Mustang while Sarah sat on the truck looking at her watch.

Tyler looked up at me and immediately broke into a smile.

"Kida!" he said before quickly being quiet. I smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Hey Tyler," I said laughed some at his embarrassed face. Reid draped an arm on my shoulder smirking.

"So you finally got with biker boy. It's about time," he said shaking his head. I moved causing him to stumble and glare at me as Caleb chuckled.

"We should get going," he said shrugging. Sarah hopped off the trunk of her car and gave me a hug.

"Who are you riding with since Pogue isn't here?" she asked. I rolled my eyes pointing at the car right next to Tyler's liquid black hummer.

"I'll be taking that," I said. Reid raised an eyebrow before grinning.

"And I'll be riding with her," he said rubbing his hands together mischievously. I glared at him shortly.

"If you damage or even touch my car in any way, shape, or form I'll hurt you," I warned. He blinked before stepping away from me and leaned at Tyler.

"That's your friend," he whispered. Tyler laughed opening the door to his truck.

"Yeah I'm proud of that," he said giving me a wink. I laughed at Reid's face and Caleb grinned.

"Mind if we ride with you?" he asked looking at Sarah who blinked at him.

I smiled sheepishly.

"Well I kinda drive fast. Like really fast," I said pointing to my car. Caleb only laughed while Reid ginned.

"Even more reason to go," Blondie said getting in the passenger side. Sarah smiled nervously and shook her head.

"I'll uh just ride with Tyler," she said opening the door to the passenger side. Tyler chuckled some and I laughed as Caleb climbed in the back of my Viper.

"Alright. I'll get Caleb to direct me and you can follow us at a slower pace," I said before shutting the door to the driver side.

Caleb looked at the leather interior and hummed.

"Nice."

I smirked starting the car.

"I know. You should have seen Pogue. He's never ridden with me though," I said shifting the gear.

Reid got a perverted grin.

"I bet he hasn't," he said. I blinked before hitting him on the arm.

"You're gross. That wasn't even that good of a joke either," I said as he laughed.

"But you understood the joke anyways," he said raising an eyebrow.

The tires screeched as I pulled out of the parking lot towards Nicky's, with two laughing boys in the car and a close following Tyler.

_**

* * *

**_

I parked in the back, so we could go through the back door, laughing. Caleb and Reid got out with grins and I put my keys in my pocket smiling.

"Well…?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Caleb chuckled while Reid laughed again.

"Badass driver! Awesome racer!" he said laughing.

I laughed as Tyler and Sarah came up to us.

"I'll take that as a complement," I said shaking my head.

We walked in and got a table. I sat next to Sarah and we immediately started talking about nothing at all. Tyler, Caleb and Reid went off to the pool table.

I laughed taking my jacket off and putting it on the back of my chair. Sarah was smiling as she took a drink of her soda.

"So are you happy?" she asked looking behind me but quickly looked back at me. I missed it and shrugged.

"About what?" I asked crossing my legs. She grinned nudging me.

"Oh you know…about you and Pogue," she said in a teasing tone. I rolled my eyes as she laughed at me.

"Oh I'm only joking Kida. I think it's sweet that he asked you out," she said smiling. I nodded smiling softly.

"Yeah. Me too," I said quietly stirring my soda's straw. She took out a quarter and I groaned.

She rolled her eye smiling.

"Oh I'll find Caleb then!" she said running off. I laughed as she almost tripped and looked over her shoulder sticking her tongue out at me.

I heard her favorite song start and knew she was already at the jut box. I leaned back sighing some before squeaking as two arms wrapped around me.

"Congratulations on your award. I still think I deserve one."

I looked up and grinned at Pogues face.

"You're here!" I said happily. He nodded kissing me on the mouth before sitting next to me on a chair.

"I got a phone call from Caleb after I got my bike fixed," he said taking off his jacket. I rolled my eyes standing.

"Again," I said smiling. He shook his head as leaned on the table.

"Do you want anything?" I asked crossing my arms. He shook his head some and stood giving me a peck on the cheek.

"No, I'm good. I'll be at the pool table," he said before walking off.

I went over to the bar and asked for another drink. I stood there for a moment and my order came quickly.

I was about to put some money down when someone beat me to it. I looked up, expecting to see Pogue, but blinked seeing someone I didn't recognize.

"Keep the change Nicky," he said smiling at me.

"Oh uh thank you," I said smiling unsurely. I glanced at the pool table and saw Reid, Tyler and Pogue laughing at something else.

The boy laughed some nodding.

"No problem. I know a pretty girl like you can't be single," he said leaning on the bar. I laughed shortly before shaking my head.

"Well…no I'm not. Sorry," I said smiling apologetically. He shook his head laughing.

"No, it's expected. It still hurts," he said grabbing his chest in mock pain. I rolled my eyes with a smile and he held out his hand chuckling.

"Chase. I drive a silver Charger," he said smiling. I looked at him before putting my hand in his.

"Kida. I drive a green Viper," I said laughing some. Then I blinked grabbing my drink.

"Hey I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?" I guessed. He laughed some.

"Well, no. I go to a public school a ways from here. I was just passing through for a friends eighteenth birthday," he said smiling.

I stared at him.

"Really? Who's this friend of yours? I might know him," I said shrugging. He smiled.

"I doubt it but his name is Pogue Parry. We go back. His three brothers and I go way back," he said, more to himself then me.

I blinked about choking on my drink.

"Pogue Parry?" I asked. He nodded some.

"Yep. His birthday is in three days," he said smiling. I sighed before grinning.

"That's so cool! I'm his girlfriend! He and his brothers are here!" I said happily. He looked at me with surprise.

"No way!" he said looking around. I nodded and pointed over at the pool tables.

"Yeah! Yeah! Right there! There's Reid and Tyler! And I think Sarah kidnapped Caleb at the dance floor. But Pogue is there too," I said giggling some. Chase smiled at me.

"What a small, small world." he said chuckling. I nodded.

"Isn't it." He looked at me with a smile.

"Well, I'll see you around. I have to go. Nice meeting you Kida. And tell Pogue happy birthday. I'll defiantly be at the party," he said before leaving. I shrugged before grabbing my drink and walking back to our table.

I sat down and laughed as Sarah danced with Caleb who was having a blast. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and looked at the caller ID. I sighed seeing who it was and decided I needed to answer it.

I grabbed my jacket before walking over to Reid, Pogue, and Tyler. Tyler smiled at me.

"Hey Kida," he said getting their attention. Reid blinked before smirking.

"Hey there girlly girl. What are you up to?" he asked leaning on his pool stick. I smiled rolling my eyes.

"I'm gonna take this call and head home. You'll have to ride with Tyler, Reid," I said.

They both nodded and Pogue sighed.

"It hasn't been that long," he stated bitterly. Reid laughed and I giggled.

"Sorry. I'm tired and didn't even want to celebrate the stupid thing," I said apologetically.

He shrugged as Reid smirked at Tyler who groaned.

"I get my car stolen once again," he said glaring at Reid who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sorry you drive slow baby boy."

Caleb and Sarah came up to us laughing.

"I'm gonna go," I said to Sarah. She nodded out of breath.

"Alright…see ya later," she said grinning. I nodded and Caleb smiled.

"Oh and congrats again," he said. I nodded giving Pogue a kiss.

"I'll come to the dorms later," he said smiling. I nodded some.

"Alright. See you guys," I called walking towards the. I blinked and turned almost forgetting.

"Oh and Chase said to tell Pogue happy birthday and that he'll defiantly be at the party," I said smiling.

Everyone's smile dropped as the door shut behind me.

"Did she say Chase?" Reid asked unsurely. Tyler nodded looking at Pogue.

"Chase is back. He's using Kida as bait to get to you!" he yelled. Pogue heard my car start and went wide eyed.

Tyler ran after me instantly with Pogue and the others behind him.

"Kida wait!" Reid yelled as my car went down the road. Tyler pulled out his keys and ran to the hummer.

"She's gonna get hurt!" he yelled. Pogue got on his bike while the other's went to the hummer.

Tyler didn't argue as Reid got in the drivers seat and started the car. Caleb and Sarah got in the back, strapping themselves in.

"Somebody get Kida on the phone!" Pogue yelled going down the street with them behind him.

* * *

_**Bum bum bum!!!! SO Chase now drives a silver Charger. But is that all he drives? Hmm…give that one a thought.**_

_**Review! Only a click click away!!**_

_**~Abby~**_


	6. Accidents Happen

_**I think I'll be murdered after this chapter….**_

_**I do not own The Covenant and or it's characters.**_

* * *

**~***_Accidents happen_***~**

"Keith stop! I'm seeing someone else now!" I yelled into the phone. I gripped the steering wheel tightly as Keith groaned on the other end.

"Yeah okay! Are you just gonna be the whore you are with them then?! Are you gonna let him cheat on you too!?" he said with annoyance.

I felt tears sting my eyes.

"Shut up! You know nothing about him!" I screamed. He laughed.

"Oh but I know about you! You freaking whor-"

I snapped the phone shut quickly as tears streamed down my face.

"Bastard," I mumbled choking a sob. I didn't want it to get to me because I knew Pogue wouldn't so that. But it still hurt.

I heard my phone ring and glared at it. I saw Tyler's picture pop up on the screen and sighed grabbing it. I flipped it open while wiping my eyes.

"Hello?"

"Kida! Are you alright? You sound like you're crying!" Tyler yelled. I blinked and turned down the deserted street.

"I'm fine just…ugh never mind. Are you alright though?" I asked confused.

"Uh what's with you?" I asked as I heard frantic yelling.

I heard Reid shout "Give me the phone baby boy!" before his voice was clear on the phone.

"It's my phone!" Tyler yelled in the background, but Reid ignored him.

"Kida, you have to stop," Reid ordered. I was starting to get afraid.

"Why?" I asked looking around. Reid sighed and then Caleb was on the phone.

"Kida stop your car now. We are going to be behind you soon," he said. I nodded but didn't slow down.

"Okay but-"

I gasped as a silver Charger started coming towards me. I slammed on my breaks and turned the wheel to move, dropping my phone in the process.

I swerved into the other lane and stopped as the car passed still going.

I was shaking with both hands on the wheel as I breathed heavily.

'_I…I almost died,' _I thought sweating. I heard my name being called and grabbed my phone, that was forgotten on the ground.

"H-Hello?" I said as my voice cracked.

"Kida! Kida are you alright?!" Reid's voice yelled. I nodded shakily.

"Y-Yeah. I was almost hit by a car Reid," I said quietly.

"We're right behind you. Pogue's with us," he said as the line went dead. I put my phone down and sighed putting my head on the steering wheel.

Less the two seconds later I heard some more vehicles coming. I looked up quickly and saw a yellow motorcycle and a liquid black Hummer.

Both vehicles parked and Pogue got off his bike quickly running over to my car before he went wide eyed.

Tyler yelled my name as Reid ran behind Pogue. Caleb held the screaming Sarah back and yelled my name.

"Kida get out of the car!" Pogue yelled running to me.

I looked at him before turning around going wide eyed. I turned and tried to get out but it was too late.

I screamed and covered my head as the red SUV slammed into the passenger side of my car, sending it flying.

Sarah screamed bloody murder as my car flipped three times down the rode before coming to a stop. The SUV drove past me quickly.

I had a temporary black out as my ears rung.

I coughed, blood down my face, as I sat in my car. It was amazing how my car landed right side up.

The doors were all busted in, so I could open them, and my seat belt was jammed.

I was in so much pain I couldn't bare it.

There was a strong ringing in my ears as blood went down my arms, legs and face. I started sobbing uncontrollably as I smelt smoke.

And gas.

I moved my hands to touch my face but yelled seeing blood on them. The steering wheel was digging into my legs so I couldn't move.

Pogue was next to my window in an instant.

"Kida?! Caleb! Caleb!" he screamed. I coughed again and looked at Pogue. I put my hands on the window and started yelling.

"Get me out!" I cried seeing a flame. Tyler was next to Pogue yelling at me and Reid was on the passenger side yelling something over the car.

"We're gonna get you out Kida! Hold on!" Tyler yelled at me. I shook my head banging on the window again.

"Smoke," I croaked coughing. Pogue looked at me.

"Smoke?" he asked quickly. I nodded pointing my bloody hand to the small fire on my engine.

"There's a fire! I'm gonna blow up!" I screamed suddenly. Tyler looked at Pogue as Caleb called 9-1-1.

I tried un-buckling my seatbelt as the fire grew.

"Pogue we have to!" Reid yelled. Pogue nodded as Caleb appeared next to Reid.

I coughed again getting weaker and cried harder.

"Help me!" I yelled banging my hardest on the window. I had bloody hand prints smeared down the window and Pogue nodded.

I didn't know if it was my imagination, but both Tyler and Pogue's eye became a beautiful dark as night black.

"Hold on!" Pogue yelled putting his hands on the door of my car.

It suddenly came off, but I couldn't get out because of the steering wheel and seat belt.

"My leg!" I screamed. Tyler had tears in his eyes and Pogue put his fingers in his hair.

Caleb gritted his teeth.

"We have to _use _to get the her out of the car," he said seriously.

All four of them nodded and Sarah ran away from them. I felt someone grab my arm as I started getting drowsy.

My eyelids got heavy as my limbs got numb. I felt my seat belt break out of nowhere and then my seat shift abnormally so I could get out safely.

I felt someone put their arm under my knees and on my back before lift me up. They ran away as a blast echoed in my ears.

Everything went silent and black as all the pain went away.

_**~*3**__**rd **__**PROV*~**_

Pogue fell to the ground as Kida laid in his arms unmoving. Reid stared at her battered form with tears in his eyes.

Tyler stared at Kida in horror and she laid there as if she was sleeping.

Caleb grabbed Sarah tightly shielding her from the sight as he stared, silent tears down his cheeks.

Kida wasn't breathing or moving as Pogue held her tightly. He touched her cold cheek.

"K-Kida…" he said quietly, his hair falling around him. She didn't move at all as his shaky fingers brushed her bangs from her face.

"W-Wake up Kida," Pogue said tears falling down his cheeks. Unfortunately this didn't happen.

Pogue looked up at everyone with his lips in a tight line before looking back down at her. He put his forehead on her cold one and choked a sob.

Kida…had died.

* * *

_**This is not the last chapter! I promise you it goes on! Okay tell me what you think! Do you think we have to write a funeral next, or is something amazing going to happen??**_

_**~Abby~**_


	7. Miracles

_**Thanks for your reviews everyone! It means a lot! I'm very happy to be continuing the chapters of Choosing! I'm sorry for making some of you mad but hey…**_

_**I do not own The Covenant and/or it's characters.**_

_**Enjoy! Well maybe…**_

* * *

_**~***__Miracles__***~**_

I remember a voice telling me to wake up but I couldn't.

I didn't want to.

So I didn't. And I felt my heartbeat slow down as I gave up. The pain that was around me was subsiding the more I gave up on holding on and I liked that.

All my troubles started to disappear from my mind as if they were never there. Until one particular thing started disappearing.

Pogue started leaving and I shook my head.

I heard sirens and lots of people. I felt a shock and it hurt but then it stopped. Then it was there again.

"I'm calling the time. Ten twenty five p.m. I'm sorry-"

"No! Bring her back!" Pogue yelled.

"Pogue! We all want her back!" Reid yelled at Pogue, holding him back.

Tyler was puking behind the Hummer while Sarah sat on the back of the ambulance truck with Caleb.

I saw the rest of my memories disappearing and I didn't like it.

I wanted to come back.

I didn't want to die yet.

I snapped my eyes opened and gasped loudly. I arched my back, feeling pain and warmth suddenly spread across me.

My heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to explode. Everyone's attention snapped to me and the paramedic ran back over to me.

"Impossible!"

"Get her in the truck!"

"Kida!" Tyler yelled running over to me. Sarah got up so fast she fell but Caleb caught her.

They all ran over only to be held back by the other people. Reid was yelling at the other people trying to get by as Pogue went wide eyed.

I coughed, pain spreading across me, causing tears to run down my face. I looked around franticly, trying to sit up. The paramedic pushed be back gently so I couldn't move.

"Try to be still. You're badly hurt," she said. I shook my head sitting up again.

"Pogue. I need my friends," I croaked. Pogue and Reid pushed past them ran on either side of me quicker then ever possible.

"I'm here! Right here!" Pogue said taking my hand as they lifted me onto the stretcher. I nodded and looked at Reid.

"Don't leave. None of you leave me," I whispered going unconscious. Pogue nodded and got in the ambulance with Reid.

Tyler, Caleb, and Sarah ran to the Hummer and followed us to the hospital.

_**

* * *

**_

I opened my eyes quickly, afraid that if I slept I wouldn't wake back up. I felt the oxygen inside my nose and tried sitting up.

My hair was out of their braids and was spread out around the white pillow I was laying on. I jolted up and reached my hands out for something I recognized.

"Shh. Calm down. You're alright. It's alright," Pogue whispered softly. I looked over and saw him standing next to my bed. I shook my head and looked at him confused.

"Where…"

"You're at the hospital. You just got out of the ER," he said softly. I stared at him as my hands started shaking badly.

"W-What? Why was I-?"

"You needed to have a blood transfusion. You're in intensive care. Reid, Tyler, Caleb, and Sarah are right out there," he said pointing over his shoulder.

I looked behind him and saw two giant glass doors. Everyone was out there waiting impatiently.

I looked at myself and shook more.

I had bandages up both my arms to my wrists and down my chest. I also had a cast on my leg with my foot bandaged.

I looked back at him and saw he was looking at me with a pained expression.

"It hurts," I said quietly. He nodded and he moved the hair from my face.

"You…scared us so much. Baby boy wouldn't stop crying," he said quietly, his voice breaking. I stared at him becoming drossy and touched his face still shaking.

"I-I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry," he said standing to kiss me on the forehead tenderly.

I shut my eyes before looking at him as he moved hair from my face again.

"I have to so something. I'll be back. I promise," he said softly. I shook my head some the beeping on the raider shooting up in numbers.

"Get your bike fixed another time! I don't want to be alone! Please!?" I cried gently only to have it hurt. He chuckled some shaking his head before sniffing.

It was then I noticed dry tear marks on his cheeks.

"No. No I have to go do something more important then that. I'm not going to leave you alone," he said kissing me. He pushed me down on the bed before starting to leave.

I whimpered some trying to sit up again.

"I…don't want to be alone," I said quietly. He came back over to me and nodded stroking my shaking hand softly.

"I'll send someone in," he said quietly. I nodded before staring in his hazzle eyes.

"I…I almost died. And I think I know who was in the SUV that hit me Pogue. I just…can't remember clearly. It's all blurry," I said with a shaken voice.

He went wide eyed for a split second before nodding.

"Yeah. Yeah I know. It's alright babe don't worry about that. Just try to heal yourself. Please," he said before kissing me gently.

I nodded as he left the room and felt the medication kick in. I didn't want to go to sleep but I didn't have a choice.

He walked out and Tyler and Reid stood up.

"How is she?" Tyler asked looking at me through the glass doors of the room. Pogue shook his head some running his fingers through his hair.

"Not good. Where's Sarah?" he asked looking at Caleb.

He sighed.

"I took her home. She was really torn up," he said softly. Pogue nodded before looking at Reid who was standing next to Tyler looking in the room.

"The doctors say she will need help with her limbs. There immobile I guess. Say's she will shake badly for a long time," Reid said not looking away.

Pogue nodded sighing.

"She kept saying she was in pain. She shook. Badly. She said she had a brother named David a while ago. I'm going to find him. Caleb come with me so you can find her dad. She is afraid to go to sleep or be alone. I saw her fighting the medication. I think she thinks she won't wake up again. Just…stay with her," he said walking with Caleb out the doors.

Reid and Tyler looked at each other before walking in the room.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Yay!! She lives!!! I think it was cute! Oh well. Can't wait for the next chapter? Say so and we'll get it up quickly.**_

_**~Abby~**_


	8. Feelings that won't change

_**Chapter eight! I just wanna say thank you to the people that have been reviewing! It means a lot! It keeps me going and gives me idea's for the story. *smiles***_

_**Anyways, I do not own The Covenant and/or it's characters.**_

_**Sorry it's sorta short but I have an exam I must study for! Sorry!**_

* * *

_**~***__The feelings that won't change__***~**_

I snapped my eyes open, hearing the doors slide open automatically. I sighed deeply before smiling tiredly at Reid and Tyler.

"It's only you," I said softly. I relaxed back on the pillows, still laying on the bed. By the look on both boys faces, I was as torn up as I felt.

I was mad that my hair wasn't braided and that it was spread on the pillow around me as if I were underwater.

"Hey," Reid said forcing a smile. Tyler grinned taking a seat on the right side while Reid stood to my left.

"Where's Pogue?" I asked waking up a bit more. Tyler smiled.

"He went to do something with Caleb. They said they'd be back soon," he explained gently. I nodded wincing in pain.

I looked at Reid and he smiled some.

"You look like shit," he said. I laughed shortly, ignoring the pain.

"That's what every girl wants to hear," I said sarcastically. I sighed at how weak my voice was and Tyler blinked.

"Are you alright Kida?" he asked taking my hand gently. I smiled at him before closing my eyes sighing.

"Honestly no. I'm in shiploads of pain," I said groaning. Reid chuckled taking my other hand.

"Well that's good because you look like it," he said looking at me. I opened my eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"You're an ass you know that?" I asked. He just grinned at me.

"Yeah well, it wouldn't be the same if I wasn't," he said shrugging. I nodded some.

"That's true," I said softly. We fell into a comfortable silence, both boys holding my hands tightly.

I suddenly frowned as something flashed past my vision. The red SUV went through my mind and so did a face.

"Chase!" I yelled. Tyler and Reid jumped as my hear rate started increasing.

"Kida! Kida calm down!" Reid yelled. Tyler ran to the doors as I started hyperventilating.

Flashes of what happened went through my head over and over again. Like a horror movie on repeat I couldn't turn off.

"Nurse! Nurse help!" Tyler yelled. Four nurses came in and ran over to me. One pulled Reid away from me and grabbed me by the sides of the face gently.

"Kida! Please calm down!" one yelled at me. I shook again and looked at her.

"I…I can't!" I said sobbing. She stared at me before looking at the other nurses.

"Tell the doctor she is going into shock!" she ordered sitting on the side of my bed. I started crying hysterically.

Reid and Tyler were on the other side of the window watching as they stuck a needle in my arm.

I suddenly felt tired and fell limp against the side of the bed, breathing heavily. The nurse caught me before I fully fell and lifted me up.

She looked at my dilated eyes and laid me back gently.

* * *

"She needs to sleep," she said as she walked out of my room.

Tyler put his head In his hands as he sat in the chair. Reid sat down and leaned back breathing deeply.

"Reid…I can't do this," Tyler mumbled suddenly. Reid looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked fixing his beanie. Tyler shook his head some sitting up a bit more.

"I can't stand seeing her like this," he said quietly. Reid heard him anyways.

"She's with Pogue Baby-"

"I know she's with Pogue alright! I know that! It still doesn't change the fact that I care about her!" Tyler cut him off angrily.

Reid stared at the youngest Ipswich brother in shock.

"Baby Boy-" Tyler just stood up and leaned against the glass windows watching me sleep. He crossed his arms setting his forehead on the window.

"I care about her too much. I know that…but that won't change. I'm not going to take her from Pogue. Ever. Even if it doesn't work with them. But I will be there for her," he said softly.

Reid simply stared at him not having any words to say at all. He looked at me and sighed again leaning back in the chair.

"That makes two of us," he muttered closing his eyes. Tyler chuckled some.

"Thought you gave up on her," he said looking over his shoulder. Reid opened an eye and smirked at him.

"Oh I have. Like you said, doesn't change the way I feel. You've seen the way Pogue looks at her…no one can top that," he said looking off to the side.

Tyler nodded looking back in my room.

"She looks at him the same way," he said. Reid heard him but stays silent, feeling pity for Tyler.

* * *

_**Well…there you have it. Their true feelings. Now don't get all mad at me. Just take a guess at what you think will happen and I will contemplate on what the next chapter will be about.**_

_**So thank you! It's a click click away people!**_

_**~Abby~**_


	9. Visitor

_**Well we have a surprise visit from someone! Bum Bum Bum!!!!!! Read read and find out!!! Hurry!!!**_

_**I do not own The Covenant and/or it's characters.**_

_**Enjoy!!**_

* * *

_**~***__Visitor__***~**_

It had been two days since the incident and I had gotten a bit better. I had finally gotten out of I.C, so I was in 113 on the first floor.

I had a horrible shaking in my hands still, that occurred often. I tried to control it, but it didn't work. So I got help from my friends.

Everyday right after school they would all be there. Pogue always left early though because him and Caleb were looking for something. They just never told me what it was.

Tyler and Reid were plenty of company. They kept me calm and laughing and did everything they could to get my mind off of it. They would hold my hands tightly if I started shaking again and would comfort me when I started freaking from the accident.

It really shook me up.

I didn't sleep the same. I was still so afraid of that feeling of giving up and not waking up again. Not seeing Pogue's loving smile or bright hazzle eyes.

It frightened me. A lot.

I wasn't aloud to put my hair up and I was sorta mad about it. Color had gone back to my face though, and I could sit up and move around without it hurting. Although I was still sore.

Walking was sorta difficult. I didn't walk far, and I fell sometimes when I was up too long. They told me it was because of the fact my legs were crushed under the steering wheel.

I stared out the window not even really watching what was on the mute T.V screen. The only thing that you could hear was the beeping of my heart. My hair fell over my shoulders as I sat up in the propped bed.

I looked over at the door as a knock came from it. I blinked before grinning as Pogue's head peeked through the door.

He broke into a smile and walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"You're up," he said kissing me on the cheek. I nodded some and kissed him on the cheek back.

"Yep. I just want out of here," I said annoyed. He smirked, sitting in the chair next to my bed, and leaned back getting comfortable, causing me to giggle.

"Well lucky for you, the doctor said you can leave tomorrow. They just have to make sure your legs and shaking is getting better," he said smiling.

I smiled, relived and laid back so I wasn't sitting straight up.

"That's great!" I said happily. He took my hand gently. I smiled at him a bit tiredly.

"Thank you," I said softly. He blinked and looked at me confused. I rolled my eyes.

"You have helped me this whole week. I mean it has probably been hell for you because of me," I said sighing. He shook his head quickly.

"No. Not for me. It's you who has been to hell and back. It's…amazing how you are even here with me. Right now. I can tell you're tired from trying to heal. You really need to go to sleep Kida," he said quietly.

I looked away from him and looked out the window again.

"I still have this feeling, that I won't wake up if I do," I said softly. Pogue caressed my face gently before a knock came to the door. I saw Pogue stand and looked at him strangely.

I blinked and looked at Pogue who just grinned like a dork.

"Come in," I called not looking away from Pogue.

"Well look who has goo goo eyes?" I went wide eyed and snapped my attention to the person in the doorway.

David stood there with a broad smile and a bunch of flowers. He had on ripped jeans and a black t-shirt.

"David!" I yelled sitting straight up. My older brother set the flowers on the stand before coming over to me.

He hugged me and I embraced him happily.

"I'm so happy you are alright," he said into my hair. I nodded and looked at him.

"How did you-"

"Your boyfriend over here told me everything that happened. Said your car flipped three times. Amazing you are alive," he said crossing his arms.

I laughed nervously fiddling with my fingers.

"Actually…I was dead," I said quietly. He nodded sighing.

"I heard about that too. You gave everyone quite a scare there kid," he said ruffling my hair.

I huffed fixing my hair and smiled at Pouge.

"Thank you so much," I said sincerely. He nodded.

"See? I told you I listen when you talk," he said shrugging. I rolled my eyes and David laughed.

"That's a first to be said," he said chuckling. Then David turned to me.

"And about your car…"

I groaned loudly.

"I know! I'm sorry! I have to get a new one now!" I said annoyed. David laughed again shaking his head.

"Chill. I've already got you covered. It's the least I could do," he said. I raised an eyebrow and he smirked running his fingers through his brown shaggy hair.

Reminded me of Reid for some reason.

"I have to get going to work. I'll come back to visit you before tonight. Alright?"

I nodded smiling and he waved over his shoulder leaving. Pogue smirked at me and I opened my arms.

He hugged me and I smiled kissing his nose.

"That means a lot to me," I said looking at him. He smiled at me and kissed me on the mouth before standing.

"Well I have to get going too. I'm sorry," he said sheepishly. I shook my head some smiling.

"It's alright. I'm kinda tired anyways," I said with a yawn. He laughed kissing me again.

"I'll be here tomorrow to pick you up in the morning," he said softly. I nodded and waved at him as he left.

My hand dropped as the door shut and I smiled a little looking at the hands in my lap.

'_He and Caleb looked for my brother this whole time. To not only tell him what happened…but to make me happy. Pogue knew that I loved my brother. He knew that I wanted him here.'_

I laid down and turned to my side so that my back was to the door.

"How come it feels like I'm forgetting something?" I wondered allowed, yawning again.

I shrugged and closed my eyes as darkness clouded my vision. It was then that it came to me.

All that had happened, I had completely forgotten what I had learned that night at Nicky's. The car accident, the hospital, the brother, the Pogue. It all made me forget!

I bolted up in bed going wide eyed.

"I forgot Pogue's birthday was tomorrow!!!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Okay I personally think that her last thought was funny! Because I totally forgot about his birthday too and I'm the writer! It's funny. Anyways I liked the chapter although it was short. What did you think about David coming back? Please tell me what you think will happen on the next chapter and keep those reviews coming! They're just a click click away!**_

_**~Abby~**_


	10. Someone bounces back

_**Oh my god!! It's been forever and I am sooooo sorry!!! I have been working my but off on other stories! Plus school and work. But I'm here now!**_

_**Last time David came to visit because of our lovely Pogue and Kida realized it was suppose to be his birthday soon! If you can't quite remember just go back and read the end or something! It's okay. ^_^**_

_**I don't own The Covenant and/or its characters. Only my own characters are mine!**_

_**Okay! Here we go!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

I ran my fingers through my hair with a sigh.

"He's turning eighteen right? I'll have to get him something," I said softly.

About an hour of watching T.V. there was another knock at my door. I looked over and Tyler came in with Reid close behind him.

I smiled sitting up.

"Hey boys. Do you even go home first or do you just come straight here after your tutoring classes?" I asked as Reid kissed my cheek.

Tyler smiled rubbing the back of his head and sat next to my bed.

"We go straight here," he said putting his book bag on the floor.

Reid pulled up the extra chair next to Tyler and set his bag on the floor next to him.

"How can you tell?" he asked. I rolled my eyes pointing at him.

"You still have your uniforms on," I said smiling.

Tyler nodded loosening his tie.

"Okay true. But if you don't want us to come just say so," he said with a shrug. I looked at him and he smiled again.

"Even though we would anyways," he said. I smiled at him happily and he blushed looking away.

Reid looked at me.

"So how have you been? Getting any better?" he asked.

I put my hands together happily.

"Pouge said I can leave tomorrow! I'm happy. But my shaking his still bad and I can't walk that well still. I'm feeling a little better at least," I said, looking at my shaky hands.

Tyler nodded, looking at Reid, and they gave each other a look before looking at me again.

"That's good. It's about time you're clumsy ass got out of here," Reid said sitting back. I nodded and looked at Tyler.

"And I got to see my big brother! I'm so happy Pouge and Caleb looked for him!" I said excitedly.

Tyler nodded, leaning on the bed.

"Yep. We weren't suppose to tell you," he admitted smiling.

Reid groaned, tilting his head back.

"Man was that hard!" he complained. Tyler and I rolled our eyes before he looked at me.

"So what are you gonna do when you get out?" he asked.

Reid nodded running a hand through his shaggy blond hair.

"Yeah. Pogue's birthday is tomorrow. Young one is turning eighteen already," he said smiling at an inside joke.

I looked confused at him and Tyler frowned.

"Reid," he warned. Reid put his hands up in the backing off motion and Tyler looked at me again with a gentler look.

"You haven't had time to get him anything because you've been in the hospital. So tomorrow do you want to come with us before the party to buy something?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah. I was just panicking because I forgot. I want to get him something he'll really like," I said in a thinking manner.

There was a soft knock and all three of us turned to the door as the doctor stepped in.

"You have another visitor Miss Young," he said smiling. I nodded.

"Okay," I said.

When the doctor stepped to the side and I heard the heart monitor miss a beat.

"No," I breathed tears coming to my eyes.

The doctor left and my father stood there with a look of relief that I saw through instantly.

"Hey look at my little girl. She's all hurt," he said walking over. I grabbed Tyler and Reid hand's with my shaking one.

"Don't leave me," I whispered when he appeared on my left.

Both boys looked at me as I looked at my father.

"How did you know I was here Dad?" I asked, trying to stop my shaking voice.

My father smiled softly showing his perfect white teeth.

His slick black hair was brushed back and his slightly tan skin fit perfectly with his gold eyes. He was wearing some dark jeans with a white t shirt and a long sleeved black dress shirt. It was open and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

My identical light brown gold eyes were sparkling with water and he looked at me confused.

"Kida you look like you want to cry," he said touching my face.

I forced myself not to flinch as I nodded.

"Y-Yeah. I'm just…so happy to see you," I lied, seeing the look in his eyes.

He smiled at me with a nod.

"I'm happy to see you too," he said. He glanced at Tyler and Reid.

"And who are these two?" he asked with a smile. Tyler being Tyler nodded politely.

"I'm Tyler Simms and this is Reid Garwin. We're close friends of Kida," he said. Reid nodded with a small smiled and my father held out his hand.

"I see. So you actually made friends this time Kida," he said shaking hands with Reid. He shook hands with Tyler.

"I'm Luthord Knight. It's nice to meet you two young men," he said. He looked at their uniform before looking at me.

"The other boy that told me you were here had on a uniform just like that. Does he go to that Spencer school also?" he asked with a small bite.

I blinked and looked at Tyler.

"Did Pogue tell him I was here?" I asked quickly. Tyler shook his head and Reid sighed crossing his arms.

"Nope. That was all Caleb. It was Pogue's idea though," he said.

Father nodded, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, Caleb Danvers. That was his name. Short black hair," he said remembering.

Tyler looked at me and touched my hand.

"Do you need me to get anything while I'm gone? I'm going to the bathroom," he said. I shook my head and he squeezed my hand lightly.

"Are you sure?" he asked his blue eyes holding a weird meaning.

I stopped and nodded.

"Um yeah. Can you get me some water? Oh and call Pogue. I want to see if I can leave early," I said.

He nodded standing and Reid stood too.

"We'll be right back," he said before following Tyler out.

The door shut quietly and the room was silent.

I slowly turned to my father and he was staring at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked narrowing my eyes to hide the bubbling fear I had.

He smirked at me.

"I haven't seen you in a while Kida. It's proper to see you."

* * *

_**Yep! The horrible father came back! I can't wait to write what happeneds. Tyler and Reid leave for two minutes and it's already going downhill.**_

_**So what'd you think after so long of like no updating!? Review and I promise I will get the next one out as soon as possible!**_

_**See ya!**_


	11. Daddy Dearest

_**Hi hi! It's been a while but I've got the next chapter done!**_

_**So I do not own The Covenant and/or its characters. Only my characters are mine!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Leave," I said.

Father looked at me before glaring.

"Do you know how much it's going to coast me to get you out of here?"

"I've got it handled. I don't need you," I said, sounding stronger than I really was.

He narrowed his eyes, getting closer.

"Do you realize what you are saying? Or rather who you're saying it to?" he asked lowly.

My heart monitor sped up and I backed away from him.

"Get…away from me," I said coldly.

He grabbed my hand quickly, and pushed the IV, causing pain to shot through me.

"Let go," I said shakily. My hands were shaking badly and he stared at them.

"You have a shaking issue now?" he asked. He smirked, seeing the tears in my eyes. He pushed harder and I whimpered.

"Let g-!" His hand covered my mouth and I looked up at him.

"You think because I'm not around anymore I can't get to you? That you have friends that will protect you? Well I'm going to hurt you even more," he hissed, looking at me.

I shook my head some and he gripped my hand tightly.

"You can't stop me. You can't prove anything. You never will," he said.

I cried and he let me go, walked towards the door.

"You can even tell your friends. Let's see if they believe you," he said walking out.

He shut the door behind him and I stared at the blankets wide eyed. The heart monitor was going fast and my hands shook badly.

The door opened and shut again.

"Dude your dad left already? We just-! Kida?" Reid asked, running to my side. Tyler looked at me and there were more people in the room.

"Kida what's wrong?" Caleb asked, kneeling next to Reid.

_You think because I'm not around anymore I can't get to you? That you have friends that will protect you?_

_You can't stop me. You can't prove anything. You never will._

_You can even tell your friends. Let's see if they believe you._

"Kida."

Something soft gripped the sides of my face, lifting it so I was looking at everyone.

I looked at Pogue and he looked at me concerned.

"What's wrong, Babe?" he asked, wiping the tears from my face.

I looked at all of them.

"I…"

I trailed off not knowing what to say as my heart slowed down.

"I just…I want to go back to the dorms," I said, looking at all of them. Pogue let go of my face and I smiled at them some.

"Please?" I asked.

Pogue nodded and Tyler looked at Reid.

"We'll sign her out," he stated, causing Reid to nod.

They left and Caleb looked at my hand.

"Your IV is bruising," he said frowning.

I nodded, hiding my hand.

"Y-Yeah. That happeneds a lot," I said quickly. Caleb frowned and looked at Pouge.

"I'll go get the truck," he said. Pouge nodded watching as he walked away.

He looked at me and I looked over at the bag.

"So…I have to change now huh?" I asked. He smiled sitting next to me.

"Yep. I brought your favorite outfit," he stated looking inside the book bag.

I smiled and took it from him. I kissed his cheek happily.

"Thank you," I said. The nurse came in with Tyler and Reid.

"The doctor said you can leave. All I have to do is unhook you and give you your medication," she said.

Pouge frowned.

"Medication?" he asked. I nodded some.

"Yeah. It's took keep my shaking down at least a little. And so I don't get really sick," I said for the nurse.

She nodded looking at all three of them.

"Yeah. Apparently something bad she drank got into her system so we've been slowly giving her medication to keep her from dying," she explained.

Tyler gulped and I waved my hand.

"It's okay! I'll be fine! Now out so I can change!" I said, pushing Pouge off of the bed. He glared some before they all three left.

I was unhooked from my IVs and monitors so I changed my clothes.

After I changed into my light jeans and green tank, I grabbed my white jacket. I looked at my hands and saw I was still shaking. I cursed quietly and glanced at the nurse.

She wasn't paying much attention to me so I put my jacket on and pulled the sleeves down to hide them.

"Okay. Let's get you to the car so you can go home," the nurse said smiling at me.

I nodded and grabbed my bag before sitting in the wheelchair.

_**

* * *

**_

"My gosh! We're on break?" I yelled at Pouge. He grinned some with a shrug. Tyler looked at me from the passenger side.

"It's okay. Do you really wanna go back to school and have everyone staring at you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I closed my mouth thinking.

"Well no. But why a two week break?" I asked. Caleb looked at me.

"Cause its summer," he said simply. I nodded again, rubbing my hands together.

"Well that's dumb," I muttered. Reid glanced at me from the mirror with a smirk.

"Now, now. You aren't pouting are you?" he asked.

I glared.

"Hell yeah I am! Here I thought I was getting out of the hospital but I still have bed rest, no car and an annoying sickness," I said, putting my head on Pouge's shoulder.

He rubbed my arm chuckling.

"You're over reacting," he said smiling at me. I didn't look at him and instead glared at air.

"You didn't die. It's very bothersome," I said confused at my own words. Caleb cracked a smile and Tyler grinned.

"This is gonna be a long two weeks," Reid said, shaking his head.

We pulled up to the dorms and Pouge and Caleb helped me out of the truck. Caleb left to go to Sarah's dorm and Tyler and Reid left too.

I opened the door to my dorm and Pouge walked in after me, shutting the door.

I sat on the bed and sighed gratefully.

"I missed this bed!" I said smiling. Pouge laughed some walking over to the closet and put my bags away.

"Were the hospital beds really that uncomfortable?" he asked, looking over at my back. I stared at the wall blankly.

"They just kept reminding me why I was there is all," I said softly. Pouge frowned gently and walked over to me.

"Babe I don't think you should think about-" He cut off seeing how bad my hands were shaking again and I buried my face deeper into my pillow, curling into a ball. I put my hands together to stop them but it wasn't working. He reached out to touch me but I only flinched from him, causing him to falter.

"I'm sorry. But I can't help it," I cried quietly. Pouge lifted me up and sat down with me sitting between his legs. I stared at him confused but he didn't say anything instead just holding my hands together in his.

I bit my lip tightly, and he smiled, lifting my face some.

"Just look at me. I'm right here," he said nodding. I nodded at him unsurely and he kissed me gently.

"I'm not going anywhere Ki," he said. I felt my hands shaking dim down some and I looked at them.

"This is going to be so annoying," I said lowly. He laughed some hugging me.

"I'm glad you're alright," he said against my neck. I nodded again and he pulled back looking at me.

"Now…what's the issue with your dad?" he asked suddenly. I felt my back stiffen and looked at his serious face.

"What?"

He nodded some.

"After he left you looked like you'd seen a ghost. And David said…" he trailed off looking to the side some.

"What did he say?" I asked slowly. He looked at me again.

"That you two didn't have the best of relationships," he said frowning. I glared some.

'_Traitor,'_ I thought hotly. Then I looked at Pouge.

"Me and my father…"

* * *

_**Review!**_


End file.
